poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders: The Shredderette Strikes Back/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders: The Shredderette Strikes Back in space, on the moon, in a giant valley sits the Neo-Plutonium Ore Processing Plant surrounded by the Foot Empire with the villains. Next to the plant lies the half uncovered body of a green and yellow dragon ship. Working on digging up the rest are numerous footsoldiers. The overseer's of this operation mark through the workers. Joker, Galvatron, Jafar, and the others follow Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette to where the dragon ship lies. Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: We finally found it! Everyone! Keep digging! Zedd, you may be a fool to leave this buried here. Your loss is our gain. Lord Zedd: Of course, my lady. on a hill, sits a group of cloaked figures looking out a pair of binoculars at the work being done below. They lowers the binoculars and pulls back the hoods revealing themselves to be In Space Rangers. ANDROS: It's worse than I thought. They're almost finished digging it out. T.J. (In Space): Then, we gotta report this to Princess Leia at once. quickly turns away to leave, but disturbs a few rocks with the edge of their cloaks. The rocks tumble down, alerting the villains standing below. Jafar: Huh?! What's that?! quickly look up and see the red-caped figure running away Jafar: Stop! Cross, let's go! In Space Rangers continues to run, but looks back quickly as Jafar and Cross quickly cover the distance between them on horses. In Space Rangers: Galaxy Glider! Hang ten! quickly jumps up and flips, morphin as they goes and then landing on their Galaxy Gliders, which sores up into space. Cross: Let them run. It's too late, anyway. little while later, in Angel Grove site Club Bulkmeier next to a public pool where people swim and/or lie in the sun. Standing behind the counter stands Bulk cleaning a cup and talking to a customer. BULK: Yep, I've seen it all. Why, I even once met Lord Zedd and Rita!" customer is looking down at a chess board, picks up the Red Ranger and uses it to knock down the Red Psycho Ranger. (Chess board seen in PRiS ep. "Five of A Kind"). He looks up revealing himself to be Skull. SKULL: Yeah?! So did I! scratches his butt and Bulk shakes his head when the phone nearby rings. Jumping up, they both make a run at him, but Bulk pushes Skull into the pool. Laughing, he picks up the phone. BULK: Bulkmeier's, Bulk speaking! expression quickly changes to dread BULK: ...Just a minute. walks over to a woman wearing dark sunglasses, sitting in a lawn chair and reading the paper. Skull, sopping wet, appears behind Bulk. SKULL: You really think we ought to bug her? BULK: It sound important. (to the woman) Excuse me, ma'am! Y-You have a phone call! woman reaches behind him and Bulk hands him the phone Woman: Hello? Turtle Cove, a yellow and silver humvee pulls up nearby a picnic table where the Irelanders are gathered. The team gets out of the vehicle and walks towards them, wearing a licensed Lightspeed jacket, and stops a few feet away. MAN: Connor Lacey? Irelanders look up at the strangers and slowly walk towards them MAN: Connor Lacey? Leader of the Irelanders? Connor Lacey: It's the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers! people's faces are shown MAN: Yes. I'm Carter Grayson. Lightspeed Rescue... holds up his left arm, which has his morpher strapped to his wrist CARTER: Red Ranger. Chad Lee: I'm Chad Lee. Lightspeed Rescue... holds up his left arm, which has his morpher strapped to his wrist Chad Lee: Blue Ranger. Joel Rawlings: I'm Joel Rawlings. Lightspeed Rescue... holds up his left arm, which has his morpher strapped to his wrist Joel Rawlings: Green Ranger. Kelsey Winslow: I'm Kelsey Winslow. Lightspeed Rescue... holds up her left arm, which has her morpher strapped to her wrist Kelsey Winslow: Yellow Ranger. Dana Mitchell: And I'm Dana Mitchell. Lightspeed Rescue... holds up her left arm, which has her morpher strapped to her wrist Dana Mitchell: Pink Ranger. Sal Commander: What you doing here? Carter Grayson: We were sent to recruit you all for an important mission. The fate of the entire Earth is at stake. We need your help. at the NASADA space station, the Rescue Rover pulls up to the guarded gate. Carter shows one of the men his clearance. Waved through, the vehicle, the Irelanders sitting in the passenger seat, drives into a nearby hanger. Inside sit two other vehicles. Out of the black SUV steps Eric, from the drivers side, and Wes. Cole brightens up and runs over to them. Mona Lisa: Wes. Eric. Everyone. WES: Irelanders, it's good to see you all again. Yuya Sakaki: What're you guys doing here? Goofy: Well, we got a call that said meet here at the NASADA spaceport. Human Rainbow Dash: Don't worry, Connor. Everything will be come clear. Connor Lacey: I hope so. then joins them. CARTER: I see you've already met the others. Miles Callisto: And there's Andros and the Space Rangers. towards them, Andros and his team turns to the Irelanders. ANDROS: Glad you could join us all the way from Castlecomer. Apple White: You guys are all heroes, too?! What's going on? ANDROS: We were all assembled by a princess. Our leader for this mission. The Irelanders: Leader? and his team steps back and a mysterious woman walks into the hanger and approaches the group, revealing himself to Be Princess Leia, the one who received the call at Bulkmeier's. Connor Lacey: Princess Leia? Human Pinkie Pie: That's right, Connie! The Leader of the Rebels and the Resistance. She's a legend with Han Solo and her brother Luke Skywalker. Princess Leia: Thank you guys for coming on short notice. WES: So what's going on? Your call sounded urgent. Princess Leia: I was hoping this day would never come. The Space Rangers has recently tracked down the evil Foot Empire and they're going to make an ultimate weapon: The Foot Megazord and they are attaching it to the remains of the evil Unicron. Frankie Stein: But I thought the Irelanders and the Autobots destroyed him years ago. WES: *nod* Princess Leia: They destroyed his head. But some of his body parts managed to survive. They've been hiding all these years, They finally regrouped thier forces, and they're amassing on the moon. Preparing to invade Earth. Connor Lacey: The moon? So, how are we supposed to get there to stop them? Andros: In this. holds up a remote and presses a button, causing the rest of the hanger to light up, revealing a familiar spaceship. Carlos: I present the Astro Megaship Mark II. Fresh off the construction yards of KO-35, the fastest spaceship in the galaxy! Princess Leia: Guys, this is gonna be a very dangerous mission. But I can't force you to go. This is a decision you have to make on your own. Cole: We don't much about Unicron. Or this Foot Megazord. But we will go where we must to protect the Earth. WES: Same goes for us. Time Force Rangers: *nod* CARTER: Count us in. T.J. (Turbo): It's not even a question. ANDROS: *nod* Then it's settled. Princess Leia: Then let's do it. begin to walk towards the megaship, when Andros stops. ANDROS: Oh, wait. Wasn't there another group here on some realms? Princess Leia: I was hoping they'd show up. But I guess they couldn't make it. We'll have to go on without them. suddenly hears a ship engine coming from outside. Draculaura: Guys! runs out of the hanger, followed by the others and stops as a ship pulls up. The crew and it's captain gets off the ship, and turns around, revealing themselves to the others. Tommy: Megatron and the reformed villains! Megatron (Prime): You guys weren't gonna do this without us, were ya? approaches the group and stops in front of Cole. give each other a high five. Then, the heroes walk in a line towards the megaship. In a few moments, everyone's on board and the megaship takes off into space. in the Neo-Plutonium Ore Processing Plant (NPOPP), on the moon, Linda Ryan/The Shredderette stands at a podium with the other villain behind her, facing an army of footsoldiers. Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: Ever since the Resistance destroyed the First Order, we have been forced to wander the stars in hiding. Cross: That's right! Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: But no more! Footsoldiers: *cheering* Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: With this, the greatest Megazord ever built. points the blueprints of a Megazord. Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: We will be able to rebuild the First Order, and have revenge on those who destroyed their illustrious leader, Supreme Leader Snoke! waves to a statue of the late Supreme Leader which sits near to the podium. Footsoldiers: *cheering* away, on the distant planet of Miranoi, the sun shines down on a large boulder, from which five Sabers stick out of. Five hands grabs onto all of the swords, with some animal head emblems on them, and pulls them out of the stone. Turning around, the Galaxy Rangers takes up again the powers of the Quasar Saber. between Earth and the moon, the Astro Megaship Mark II flies through space. In the Ready Room, all of the heroes sit around a table while Princess Leia is standing by one of the walls. Andros then enters the room, followed by Alpha 7. ANDROS: I contacted the Galaxy Rangers on Miranoi and the Alien Rangers on Aquitar. They'll be here as soon as they can. Princess Leia: Good. ALPHA 7: It's all ready, Tommy. Princess Leia: Let's get started. Leia steps forward and presses a button on a remote in his hand. The center of the table lights up and reveals a holographic screen on which displays Supreme Leader Snoke commanding the First Order. Princess Leia: Several years ago, the First Order emerged from the ashes of the Galactic Empire. They tried to conquer the galaxy. Myself and the other Resistance succeeded in stopping the invasion, by destroying their leader, Snoke, and most of the Order with him. But now, the last surviving member of the First Order, namely my son Ben Solo aka Kylo Ren, have regrouped, under the command of Linda Ryan aka The Shredderette. And is gathering with the other villains here, in the Sea of Tranquillity on the moon. scene on the screen changes to what's currently happening on the moon. Human Rarity: It looks like they're digging something there. Rainbow Dash: Whatever they're digging for, it can't be good. Aladdin: What would they want on the moon? JASON: Serpentera. TOMMY: *nods* Years ago, when Lord Zedd was defeated, his personal Zord remained hidden on the surface of the moon.. screen switches again to Serpentera roaring and flying through space. ANDROS: But I've spent the last few years trailing Linda. Just recently, she discovered the hidden location of Serpentera. Littlefoot: And what about Unicron? Hot Rod: Missions ago, when Galvatron was defeated, Unicron has been broke apart and have arrived on the moon. JASON: If the Foot Empire and the other villains gets their hands on Serpentera and the body of Unicron, they're gonna have more than enough power to destroy Earth. Connor Lacey: We have to stop them here. On the moon. We're the only chance Earth has. JASON: *nods* the NPOPP, Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette walks across the floor, with the other villains slightly behind her. Master Org: My lady! Installation of the Neo-Plutonium Reactor to Serpentera is complete. all stop walking as Linda turns to the statue of Supreme Leader Snoke. Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: Excellent, Master Org. And, the body of Unicron? Naare: All filled with regular, Synthetic, Dark and Red Energon. Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: Perfect, Naare. Finally, we can avenge your untimely destruction, Snoke! Let's begin! start towards Serpentera, when a blast in the metal wall behind them causes them to turn. A few footsoldiers tumble around from the blast. Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: No! What?! Irelanders and the others run in and face the villains, Jason taking off his leather coat in the process. Jindrax: 'Ya know, if you miss Supreme Leader Snoke that much, I promise we can help you join him. COLE: We're not going to let you bring back Serpentera! Connor Lacey: And, we're not going to let you activate the Foot Megazord! squad of footsoldiers run forward. Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: Try and stop us! Princess Leia: Let's do it! Eh-yah! Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: Footsoldiers, to battle! footsoldiers run at the heroes and engage them in battle. The other villains silently stand to the side and watch. heroes battled the footsoldiers one by one, until they got beaten no more soldiers around, Connor's attention is drawn to Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette. Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: Villains! Let us board Serpentera. the villains marching towards the dragon, Connor Lacey relaxes his fighting stance. Connor Lacey: No... after them, he catches up to them outside the NPOPP at the head of Serpentera. Connor Lacey: Stop!! Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: You fool! lets of several blasts at Connor's direction, sending him crashing to the ground. Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: You will be the first to feel our wrath! rises up to his knees holding his bruised side with his left arm and watches the villains walk towards him. Suddenly, a blast of red laser bolts strike at the Generals, causing them to halt their stride. Glancing up, Connor sees the Galaxy Rangers in their Jet Jammers with the Aquitian Rangers riding on the wing. The Jammers flies between Serpentera's open jaws and towards Connor. LEO: Hop on! in time, Connor grabs onto the hand reaching down to him. AURICO: Gotcha! pulls Connor up next to him on the Jammers. LEO: Hang on! Jammers flies past the stunned villains and into the air. Connor Lacey: *nervous noises* Kai: Connor, hang on! AURICO: Are you okay? Connor Lacey: Great! Rangers sets his Jammers to auto pilot. Kandrix: Let's go! twelve jump off the vehicle, with Connor in the middle, and touch down on the moon. Standing up, Connor pats Aurico on the arm, and gives Leo and hand-slap. Connor: Thank you, Rangers! the other heroes run up, having finished their footsoldiers battles. ANDROS: Guys! You're just in time! Galaxy Rangers de-morphs. Damon: Andros! We got here as soon as we could. Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: Heroes! What?! A hero All-Stars?! the heroes stand shoulder-to-shoulder facing the villains. Megatron (Prime): Well, what are we waiting for? Princess Leia: Let's do it, guys! JASON: It's morphin time! Tomax Oliver: Dragonzord! Tommy Oliver: Tigerzord! Zack Taylor and Adam Park: Mastodon! Kimberly Ann Hart and Katherine Hillard: Pterodactyl! Billy Cranston: Triceratops! Trini Kwan and Aisha Campbell: Saber-Tooth Tiger! Jason Lee Scott and Rocky DeSantos: Tyrannosaurus! morphs into their old Power Rangers uniforms. JASON: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! TOMMY: It's morphin time! morphs into their Zeo Rangers uniforms. Zeo Rangers: Power Rangers Zeo! Eh-yah! Turbo Rangers: Shift into Turbo! morphs into their Turbo uniforms. Turbo Rangers: Power Rangers Turbo! Hyah! Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! MORPHER: 3-3-5 Zhane's Morpher: M-E-G-A MEGA! morphs into their Space Rangers uniforms. Space Rangers: Power Rangers In Space! Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! Mike Corbett: Magma Power! morphs once again into their Galaxy uniform. Galaxy Rangers: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy! Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! morphs into their Lightspeed uniforms. Lightspeed Rangers: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! Hyah! Time Force Rangers: Time For Time Force! morphs into their Time Force uniforms. Time Force Rangers: Time Force! Hyah! ERIC: Quantum Power! morphs into his Quantum Ranger uniform. ERIC: Quantum Ranger! Hyah! Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! morphs into their Wild Force uniforms. Wild Force Rangers: Power Rangers Wild Force! AURICO: Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers! The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! The Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive! Accelerate! The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! The morphing sequence of Ninja Storm to Jungle Fury begins Ash Ketchum and friends: Come on out, everyone! Duelists: Come on out, monsters! Red (Origins): Help us out, Charizard, Jolteon, Snorlax, Gengar, Kabutops and Moltres! Jimmy, Marina and Vincent: Come on out, everyone! Avengers: Avengers assemble! Jeremy Belpois: Activate Lyoko armor. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, William. Engage! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Arkayna Goodfey: Dragon Mysticon! Zarya Moonwolf: Ranger Mysticon! Emerald Goldenbraid: Knight Mysticon! Piper Willowbrook: Striker Mysticon! Crystal Gems prepare to fuse Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Dino Tyranno: Dino Tyranno, power of the Ancients! Silver Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Brachio: Dino Brachio, power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Tricera: Dino Tricera, power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Stego: Dino Stego, power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Sabre: Dino Sabre, power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Ptera: Dino Ptera, power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Mammoth: Dino Mammoth, power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Centro: Dino Centro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Moon Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Toro: Dino Toro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Sun Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Styraco: Dino Styraco, power of the Ancients! Styraco Sword of Stealth! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Pachy: Dino Pachy, power of the Ancients! Pachy Spike Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Kenty: Dino Kenty, power of the Ancients! Kenty Skeletal Drill! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Arch: Dino Arch, power of the Ancients! Arch Bone Shield! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Itchyo (Theo): Dino Icthyo, power of the Ancients! Trident of the Tides! Dino Knight, ready! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Team Voltron: Form, Voltron! Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker Encode Talker, Excode Talker, Powercode Talker, Shootingcode Talker, Transcode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Jesse Anderson: Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and Rainbow Dragon, shine bright! Yubel: Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Dark Rainbow Dragon, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Chaos Core, Yubel, Yubel - Terror Incarnate and Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare, rise up and destroy them all! Jim Crocodile Cook: Fossil Dragon Skullgar, Fossil Dragon Skullgios, Fossil Machine Skull Buggy, Fossil Machine Skull Convoy, Fossil Machine Skull Wagon, Fossil Warrior Skull Bone, Fossil Warrior Skull King and Fossil Warrior Skull Knight will send you back to the Stone Age! Axel Brodie: Volcanic Shell, Volcanic Scattershot, Volcanic Hammerer, Fire Trooper and Volcanic Doomfire will burn them all to kingdom come! Fire! Adrian Gecko: Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon, Cloudian - Ghost Fog, Cloudian - Nimbusman, Cloudian - Poison Cloud and Cloudian - Sheep Cloud will blow you all down to size! Yusei Fudo: Take to the sky, Stardust Dragon, Majestic Star Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, Black-Winged Dragon and Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower, take flight! Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend, Red Nova Dragon, Exploder Dragonwing, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Akiza Izinski: Come out of the ground, Black Rose Dragon! Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time to get to work, Power Tool Dragon! Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time prove everything is real, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Bruno (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Come from the future, T.G. Blade Blaster, T.G. Halbred Cannon, T.G. Hyper Librarian, T.G. Power Gladiator, T.G. Recipro Dragonfly and T.G. Wonder Magician! Astral: Appear, Number 39: Utopia, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Roots, Number 39: Utopia Beyond, Number 34: Terror-Byte, Number 83: Galaxy Queen, Number 61: Volcasaurus, Number 19: Freezerdon, Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, Number 7: Lucky Straight, Number 25: Force Focus, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech, Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis, Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis, Number 66: Master Key Beetle, Number 44: Sky Pegasus, Number 54: Lion Heart, Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu, Number 100: Numeron Dragon, Future Number 0: Utopic Future and Number 99: Utopic Dragon! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Rise up from the depths, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, Black Ray Lancer, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Number 32: Shark Drake, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss, Number 73: Abyss Splash, Chaos Number 73: Abyss Supra Splash, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK, Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK, Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph, Number 103: Ragnazero, Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity, Number 104: Masquerade, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade, Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus, Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus, Number 106: Giant Hand, Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings and Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo, Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter, Chaos Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings and Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Starliege Paladynamo, Starliege Lord Galaxion, Number 10: Illumiknight, Number 20: Giga-Brilliant, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, Number 9: Dyson Sphere, Chaos Number 9: Chaos Dyson Sphere, Number 46: Dragluon, Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Gunz, Shun: Baku Sky Raider, jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, stand! Hunter Steele: Shadow! Corona: Venus! Igneous: Flame! Prince Lumen: Ebony! Princess Sparkle: Hotarla! Magma: Brutus! Aqune: Portia! Brade/Quake: Dagger! Spider Riders: Spider out! Arachna Power! The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Agrom: Unleash the Powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the Powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the Powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the Powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Ky Stax: Metanoid! Maya: Harrier! Boomer: Frostok! Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles: Come on out, everyone! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J, Preston Stormer, Madeline Hatter, X-23, Dashiell Robert Parr, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts, Kitty Chesire: Masterforce! Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts and Kitty Chesire: Transform! God on! Madeline Hatter, X-23 and Dashiell Robert Parr: Transform! Head on! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J and Preston Stormer: Transform! Merge! Metabee: Brass, Cynadog, Sumilidon and Peppercat, merge with me and become Megabee! Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): Endurix, Totalizer, Arcbeetle and Rokusho, combine into Visionus Maximus! Silverbolt (G1): Aerialbots, combine into Superion! Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge to become Defensor! others did as Metabee, Vision, Silverbolt and Hot Spot said Empolegon: Pokébots, merge into Regigigatron! Veetramon: Digibots, merge into Omnibeemon! Optimus Prime (G1-RID (2015): Autobots, combine into Optimus Maximus! Megabee: Prepare for battle! Sky Lynx: Eight can play in this Combiner game! Hound, Trailbraker, Wheeljack and Smokescreen, combine into Sky Reign! five Autobots combined into Sky Reign Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarchnia, Silverbolt (BW-BM), Nightscream and Botanica (BM): I am transformed! Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor and Depth Charge: Maximals maximize! Team Bullet Train: Bullet Fusion Mode! Rail Racer: Rail Racer! Fusion complete! Wedge: Build Team... Combine! Landfill: Landfill! Let's dance. Wire, Sureshock and Grindor combined into Perceptor (Armada) Ironhide (Armada): Ironhide! Jetfire (Unicron Trilogy): Jetfire! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Ironhide: Powerlink Ironhide! Rodimus (Energon): Rodimus! Prowl (Energon): Prowl! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Rodimus: Powerlink Rodimus! Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): Hot Shot! Inferno/Broadside: Inferno! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Hot Shot: Powerlink Hot Shot! Downshift: Downshift! Cliffjumper (Energon): Cliffjumper! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Downshift: Powerlink Downshift! Superion Maximus: Powerlink! Superion Maximus! Powerlink complete! Bumblebee (Transformers: Prime/Robots in Disguise (2015): Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Drift, let us combine into Ultra Bee! Bee combined into Ultra Bee Kim Possible: Kim Possible! Daring Charming: Daring Charming! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Kim Possible: Powerlink Kim Possible! The Mask, Apple White and Raven Queen: Cyber-Key Power! Darling Charming: Frozen, Jeremy, Lightning and Jessica Cruz! Combine into Knightonus! Ron Stoppable, Dexter Charming, C.A. Cupid and Sparrow Hood: Come on out my friends. Calling the Yo-Kai All-Stars! Yo-Kai medals, do your thing! Yo-Kai Watch: Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Chorus: Sumo shave! Flavo engrave! Flash team'a Brave! A-Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie! Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red ban, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough! Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious! Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming! Speedy artful! Sing la-la-la! Everywhere Heartful! Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie! Trippery! Gippery! Slimey-wimey do, Slippery! Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Moldel 0: Oh, summoning time. the tribe themes Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Model U: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery, Legendary and Enma tribe! Chorus: (Playing the tribe theme) Yo-Kai Watch Dream: It's Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary time! Sushi Roulette! theme plays Congratulations! Razer: Summoning! the Yo-Kai arc Yo-Kai Watch Elder: Shadow! Razer: Come on out, my friends! Jibanyan! Komasan! Azure Dragon! Rokusho: Possession! Swordsman Spirit Acula! Lend me your strength! Yo-Kai Watch Ogre: singing Lightning! Thunder! Electric Attack! Immovable Thunder Sword! Swordsman Spirit Acula: Swordsman Acula has arrived! Cathy Smith: Suzaku Disc! Yo-Kai Watch Animus! Descend, Mythical Beast Suzaku! Suzaku: Suzaku has arrived! Will Vandom: Guardians unite! Lightning! Irma Lair: Water! Taranee Cook: Fire! Cornelia Hale: Earth! Hay Lin: Air! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, bug on! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, let's pounce! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells on! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! The Super Megaforce Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger! The Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! Energize! Unleash the Power! Brody Romero: Power Star! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! The Morphing sequence from Mighty Morphin to Ninja Steel begins. Tai Kamiya: It's time to digivole! Agumon (Season 1): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Tentomon: Tentomon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gabumon: Gabumon double warp digivoles to... Palmon: Palmon double warp digivoles to... Patamon: Patamon double warp digivoles to... Gomamon: Gomamon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gatomon: Gatomon warp digivole to... WarGreymon: WarGreymon! HerculesKabuterimon: ...HerculesKabuterimon! Hououmon: ...Hououmon! MetalGaruramon: ...Garuramon! Rosemon (Adventures tri): ...Rosemon II! Seraphimon: ...Seraphimon! Vikemon: ...Vikemon! Magnadramon: ...Magnadramon! VEEMON: Veemon, armour digivolve to... FLAMEDRAMON: Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage! CODY: Armadillomon, you too! ARMADILLOMON: Armadillomon, armour digivolve to... DIGMON: Digmon, the Drill of Power! YOLEI: Hawkmon, go for it! HAWKMON: Hawkmon, armour digivolve to... HALSEMON: Halsemon, the Wings of Love! Wormmon: Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon: Stingmon! Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo: Digimodify! Bio-merge activate! Guilmon: Guilmon bio-merge to... Terriermon: Terriermon bio-merge to... Renamon: Renamon bio-merge to... Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon bio-merge to... Gallantmon: Gallantmon! MegaGargomon: MegaGargomon! Sakuyamon: Sakuyamon! Justimon: Justimon! DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Ancient Spirit evolution! (The DigiDestined ancient spirit evolves into Susanoomon) The DATS: DNA Charge! Overdrive! Agumon (Data Squad): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Gaomon: Gaomon double warp digivoles to... Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivoles to... Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivoles to... ShineGreymon: ShineGreymon! MirageGoagamon: MirageGoagamon! Rosemon (Data Squad): Rosemon! Ravemon: Ravemon! Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmons! Sparrowmon! Digifuse! Team Shoutmon: Digifuse! Shoutmon X5: Shoutmon X5! Christopher Aonuma: Greymon! MailBirdramon! Digifuse! Both: Digifuse! MetalGreymon (Fusion): MetalGreymon! Vakama: HyperForce Red! Ready! Power up! Jetstorm (Autobot Mini-Con): HyperForce Blue! Ready! Power up! Faybelle Thorn: HyperForce Black! Ready! Power up! Mata Nui: HyperForce Yellow! Ready! Power up! Venus McFlytrap: HyperForce Pink! Ready! Power up! Toa Lewa: HyperForce Green! Ready! Power up! Lok Lambert: Appear, Baselaird, Lindorm, Pendragon and Kipperin! Dante Vale: Rise, Caliban and Ariel! Sophie Casterwill: Come on out, Sabriel! Zhalia Moon: Help us out, Gareon! Ryan Steele: Trooper transform! VR Troopers: We are VR! Beetleborgs: Beetle Binders! Beetle Blast! Thomas Anthony Majors: Maxxor! into Maxxor Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas: Chaor! into Chaor Sarah Laurence (ChaotiKween): Aszil! into Aszil Peyton Touhey (Peytonic Master): Theb-sarr! into Theb-sarr Seth (Di-Gata Defenders): Take Form, Kragus! Kara: V-Moth! Rion: Arise, Arvengus! Melosa: Sub-Zero, Draykor! Adam (Di-Gata Defenders): Ignite, Firefox! Erik (Di-Gata Defenders): Activate, Robotus! Tony Jones: With this Animite, I magine Furok! Edyn: With this Animite, I magine Ugger! Strag: With this Animite, I magine Freep! The Winx: Magic Winx, Bloomix! Connor Lacey: (Hits Ultimatrix) Lacey transforms into Realmatron Realmatron: Realmatron! Princess Leia: All right, guys! Let's do it! Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: Grrrahhh! shoulder-to-shoulder line of heroes raise their arms as several blasts, typical of team-ups, explode behind them. King Mondo: Come on! Realmatron: All right, guys! We're here to save the Earth! Let's take 'em down! heroes and the villains run at each other and engage in battle until the villains get weaker. JASON: Still number one! the smoke clears, Linda looks behind her at Serpentera. Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: Well we still have Serpentera. then turns and runs towards the green dragon. Cole and Jason quickly give chase. COLE: No! reaches the large dragon zord, turns to the two oncoming Rangers, and releases a few energy blasts at them, causing them to slow. She then turns back to Serpentera and leaps up onto the dragon's head. Inside, she enters the cockpit and sits down at the controls. Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: Serpentera lives again! Now, no one is safe from the wrath of the Foot Empire! and Jason reach Serpentera just as it starts to rise up from the Sea of Tranquillity. Realmatron: Oh no?! She's taking off! other heroes run up to watch the sight of Serpentera rise. Human Pinkie Pie: Aw, man. That is one ugly zord. Slash (TMNT): You said it, human Pinkie. all watch as Serpentera slowly rises into the air and turns away from the moon. Rainbow Dash: She's heading for the Earth! Finn McMissle: She's getting away! Frankie Stein: We've got to get back to the Megaship! C'mon! All exclude Carter Grayson: *nod* Right! CARTER: There isn't time! We have to take out Serpentera before it leaves the moon! Realmatron: There's only one chance! Mikey, Emissary, Mata Nui, Billy and Karone, remember what to do with this? Karone: Yes, we do. hitting the Ultimatrix and Realmatron Extreme is made Realmatron Extreme: Realmatron Extreme! Fusion mode ready to fight! Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: (Laughs) Realmatron Extreme? Really? That's all you've got? Activate Foot Megazord. Parts combine! Foot Megazord, ready! All: ''(amazed) ''Wooooooooaaaaaahhh.... Emissary: We'll might need some help. Power Rangers: We'll help! (All hitting the Ultimatrix and Realmatron Extreme - Ranger Variant is made) JASON: Yeah! Realmatron Extreme - Ranger Variant: Realmatron Extreme - Ranger Variant! Ready for battle! Extreme - Ranger Variant catches up with the Foot Megazord and soars around the tail, catching Linda's eye. Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: What?! turns the large Megazord's body to the right, opens the weapon, and unleashes a mighty energy burst at Friendship Mission Forcer X - Ranger Variant. Friendship Mission Forcer X - Ranger Variant: Whoa! just manages to avoid that blasts and following ones as he ascends straight up. TOMMY: Oh no! Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: Surrender now! Realmatron Extreme - Ranger Variant: Never! Crash Extreme - Ranger Variant cheering MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette laughing maniacally Extreme - Ranger Variant gasps Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: Foot Gigazord - Omega Warrior! Ladybug: The moon? I didn't know she can fuse her Megazord with the moon. Looks like we'll need even more power! Shahra: I am on it! hit the Ultimatrix and Realmatron Extreme - Arabian Maximum is made Realmatron Extreme - Arabian Maximum: Realmatron Extreme - Arabian Maximum! Rodimus Prime: Don't start the fun without us! Autobots hit the Ultimatrix and Realmatron Extreme - Ultimate Arabian Gigabot is made Realmatron Extreme - Ultimate Arabian Gigabot: Realmatron Extreme - Ultimate Arabian Gigabot! Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: I've been banished for many missions because of your weakness! Realmatron Extreme - Ultimate Arabian Gigabot: Proving a child's mother's innocence wasn't my weakness! Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: You knew, I was a good stepmother. You always knew. But when you've won that Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Cards tournament, what did you made me do? What did you made me do? You made me killed your father and my kids! Realmatron Extreme - Ultimate Arabian Gigabot: You're not meant to be my stepmother! That wasn't my fault! Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: Not your fault? Who won that tournament? Who exposed me of my crimes? Who denied me my conitnent!? Realmatron Extreme - Ultimate Arabian Gigabot: It was never my decision to make! Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: It is now. Extreme - Ultimate Arabian Gigabot yelling Rainbow Dash (EG): Come on, Connor! Thomas: You have do to destroy Shredderette! Ben Tennyson: If she activates the Doomsday cannon she'll use it to destroy us and Ireland! Victor: They'll be no more adventures,no more new friends and no more avenging your father and your siblings. Realmatron Extreme - Ultimate Arabian Gigabot: You're right, guys. If I fail my daddy and my siblings now how am I supposed to trust my families? I'll do this for you, Daddy, Oisin and Orla. Because I have friends in many realms and I believe in them then they've believed in me! (Hits Ultimatrix) Realmatron Extreme - Kingbreaker White Lightning: Realmatron Extreme - Kingbreaker White Lightning! Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: Firing the Doomsday cannon now! Realmatron Extreme - Kingbreaker White Lightning: Fire this! Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: The Galaxy Blade. Realmatron Extreme - Kingbreaker White Lightning: That's right, Linda. The most powerful sword said to be wield when there's true courage and friendship in a face of overwhelming odds! So now in memory of my Daddy Sean Ryan and the Ryan family,for the glory of the Irelanders and for the Earth and the 16 realms of the Realm Crystal that is rightfully ours and ours to protect I unleash the galaxy slash of justice farewell! Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: No. Your world is doomed! The Irelanders: For the Earth... revs the engine once more and heads right towards the oncoming Megazord, which fires another blast his way. But this time, Extreme Mission Forcer X - Kingbreaker White Lightning steers the Galaxy Blade, right into the blast. Driving right through, he passes through the energy blast and heads right into the Gigazord's open mouth, causing multiple eruptions all the way down the Megazord. Linda slumps over the console in defeat. Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: Forgive me, Supreme Leader Snoke. I have failed you... and the First Order! cockpit explodes as Serpentera disintegrates into little pieces of space debris, with the Irelanders riding out just in time. The hero on the moon watch the spectacular explosion and then look for their teammate. Ultra Magnus: Oh, no. Where are they? the Irelanders comes swooping over their heads. All: Ye-heha! He made it! All right, Irelanders! *laughs* Lacey waves down at them. Connor Lacey: We did it, guys! Heroes: *cheer* Pinkie Pie (EG): Haha! All right! ANDROS: All right, yeah! Megatron (Prime): I gotta admit. You did well, teacher. battle is finally over and all of the heroes gather at the NASADA space station in the setting sun. Princess Leia: Thank you, heroes. You've done a great service to the entire universe. Toralei Stripes: Don't mention it, girl. leads the others into putting their closed fists into a circle. They all nod at each other. Princess Leia: I guess it's time to say good-bye again. May the Force be with you. all punch their fists forward, then break the circle, watching Tommy walk away. Frankie Stein: Wow! So that was Princess Leia. She really is the greatest Rebel. OTHERS: *laugh* Twilight Sparkle: Yeah right! Clawdeen Wolf: What?! What'd she say? team starts heading for their vehicles. Connor Lacey: Well, I wouldn't go that far. After all, Poe was the one that replaced her. Thomas the Tank Engine: Are you kidding me?! I was the one doing all the work, while she was at the Ewok planet kissing on Luke! CARTER: All right, well, at least her haircut's regulation now, right? ERIC: Eh, my Q-Rex would eat her husband's Millennium Falcon for lunch! Human Pinkie Pie: She never discovered new school! WES: Hey, wa-wa-wa-wait! I changed history! So why does she have a fan club, and I don't?! ANDROS: Hey, I saved two worlds! What about that?! T.J.: Wai-wai-wai-wait! Did ever tell you guys, about the time I got baked in that giant pizza? Draculaura: *curious expression* EVERYONE ELSE: Yes! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Master Eon: Well done , Irelanders. The Tengu inside of the Shredderette is gone and so is she. The Sorceress of Grayskull: Our Acolytes will join your team and we'll always be welcome to your world at anytime. at the ruins of the Gigazord Calvin (Life 2017): (Speaking Martian language) then discovers the a Foot enigma Calvin (Life 2017): (Speaking Martian language) [Calvin then touches the enigma, and when it did, the enigma started to activate it's defense system and infected Calvin as he screeches. The enigma started to gathered Calvin's data and a mysterious figure breaks out of Calvin's infected body, killing him. The figure is revealed to be none other than Linda Ryan/The Shredderette, in a new cybernetic form (who will later to be Viral Linda Ryan/The Cyber Shredderette). Viral Linda Ryan/The Cyber Shredderette: (Grunts) I live! And now, with this new body and new armor, I'll use it to destroy the Irelanders! (Laughs evilly)